


A Bittersweet Symphony

by kingalix88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Character Death, F/M, He just missed his wife, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-War, Romance, refrences to war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingalix88/pseuds/kingalix88
Summary: Short storyA man who has been alone for so long is nearing the end so he visits a place from his past.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	A Bittersweet Symphony

The sharp click of heels on the elegant flooring of the room echoes back making the dust covered hall that much more eerie. A figure slowly makes its way through bobbing in and out of the few tables left,their yellow aged tablecloths moving with the draft from the open door. Green streaks of ivy adorne the wall the last remnants of once vibrant decor.   
As he reached the center of the ballroom floor the man grasped an overturned chair. Setting it right and sinking into it, he scanned the room. The memories a bittersweet symphony seeming so close to him he could almost hear the music of a party. That party was so long ago. Before his dark tresses faded to a sliver shine and before age had left her mark in the deep lines of his face. He was the last of the party goers death having long since claimed his companions.   
A sigh left his lips and his eyes closed,caught up in his memories. He had met the love of his life here, back then she had been all shy smiled and soft curves. She had blossomed into such a wonderful fierce woman; full of life and love. She had been the blessing he had needed and their love brought him to life. When war had come to their land he had seen the dark parts of his people and she had reminded him of all the light… Plus she never put up with his bullshit even before she had come out of her shell.   
She was always beautiful to him especially in the later years but his favorite memory was of her at this party. When they were both still caught up in their youth and thought love was freedom and excitement. As they grew older love meant security and familiarity and that was everything to him, but he still clung to this image of her young and in love with life. He could smell her perfume still and by the gods did he miss it. He could feel the brush of her fingers on his cheek. Why could he feel that? Did it really matter when she was laughing like that and dragging him up to dance with her one more time.   
He missed this. Missed her more than anything and it was so good to dance with her again. Long missed friends pat at his shoulders; he spins her around her head thrown back with joy. It is wonderful. He pulls her against his chest hugging her tight; she smiles; leaning forward to whisper in his ear.  
“Welcome home my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot shorter then I thought it would be tbh


End file.
